The optimum response to a disturbance in any negative feedback control system is achieved with a hysteretic control. However, many systems cannot tolerate the variable frequency or increased ripple present in a strictly hysteretic controlled system. Prior technology has implemented control techniques such as dual edge modulation, or increasing the bandwidth of the control system, but the response to a large disturbance is not optimized using these control techniques. In addition, using these control techniques during normal operation of the system generally results in reduced phase margin and stability concerns. What is needed is a better way to improve a SMPS system's response to a disturbance.